


Трудно быть богом

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Casual, Crossover, FB-2019, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Goddes Jiāng Yànlí, Ratings: G - PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Цзян Яньли становится богиней в обычный, в общем-то, день.





	Трудно быть богом

Цзян Яньли становится богиней в обычный, в общем-то, день.  
  
А-Чэн и Сяньсянь только что вернулись из Облачных Глубин, и в Пристани Лотоса снова шумно. Она опять на кухне — варит суп и думает о Цзинь Цзысюане, пытаясь принять тот факт, что он ей больше не жених. Глаза у нее щиплет от непролитых слез, на огне кипит суп из корней лотоса и свинины — все как обычно, как всегда...  
  
А потом она вдруг возносится на небеса, с недоумением глядя вниз, на растерянные, запрокинутые вверх лица родных, на уменьшающуюся на глазах Пристань Лотоса и людей-муравьев.  
  
Она не чувствует себя мудрее, не чувствует себя могущественнее. Она все та же Цзян Яньли. Разве такие становятся богинями? Разве богини вообще бывают такими?  
  
Цзян Яньли никогда особо не думала о вышнем небе — этим у них обычно грешил Сяньсянь — а потому, попав туда, не удивляется, что все как в Чанъани. Невидимая сила, поднявшая Цзян Яньли сюда, бережно опускает ее на мощеную белым мрамором мостовую. Рядом, на высокой башне, негромко, всего один раз, бьют золотые часы. Спешащие по своим делам люди — боги — не обращают на нее никакого внимания.  
  
Цзян Яньли сжимает кулаки и, чтобы не расплакаться, думает о Сяньсяне. Ей совсем, совсем не хочется быть богиней (богиней чего, кстати сказать?), но делать нечего. Спуститься назад нельзя. Разве что спрыгнуть с облака и разбиться.  
  
Цзян Яньли дважды хлопает себя по щекам, вскидывает подбородок (как учила мама) и идет обживаться.  
  
  
  
Это дается ей на удивление просто — в отличие от родных, Цзян Яньли человек приземленный и знает, как довольствоваться малым. Боги живут во дворцах, и она находит себе самый скромный и маленький — заброшенный: небожители тоже не вечны. Никто не говорит ей, что делать, никто и ничего от нее не требует, а потому Цзян Яньли делает то, что делала всегда. Она копается в саду и готовит из того, что есть. Иногда любимый суп Сяньсяня приманивает к ней гостей, которые съедают то, что она перед ними ставит, оставляют деньги и уходят... но всегда возвращаются.  
  
А потом ей почему-то начинают молиться.  
  
У Цзян Яньли нет храмов — даже в Пристани Лотоса не смогли бы построить храм так быстро — но она чувствует, как молитвы и ароматы сжигаемых благовоний наполняют ее неведомой раньше силой. С каждым днем их становится все больше: крошечный ручеек веры превращается в полноводную реку.  
  
«Это все Сяньсянь, — думает Цзян Яньли с беспомощной тихой нежностью. — Кто еще, кроме Сяньсяня».  
  
Ее называют богиней домашнего очага и рисуют красавицей в фиолетовом, с цветами лотосов в руках. Ей молятся только женщины, и Цзян Яньли даже думать не хочет, что им наплел этот невозможный негодник Сяньсянь. Когда удается, она старается отвечать на молитвы — сделать вкуснее суп, смягчить сердца домашних после ссоры, дать силы ждать ушедшего на войну мужа. Мелочи — куда им сравниться с подвигами, которые совершают боги сражений — но эти мелочи важны для ее паствы. Цзян Яньли не строят храмов, но ей молятся в каждом доме. Другие боги наконец начинают ее замечать... и все чаще забегают поесть и поплакаться.  
  
А потом, когда Цзян Яньли совершенно этого не ожидает — когда этого не ожидает вообще никто — на небеса возносится Сяньсянь.  
  
  
  
Цзян Яньли как всегда у себя, варит новую порцию супа, когда золотые часы на башне бьют столь оглушительно и раскатисто, что звон расходится по всей небесной столице. Часы бьют и бьют снова — все так же громко, предупреждающе. Сидящий за столом молодой бог сражений поднимает голову от миски с семидрагоценной кашей и толкает локтем соседа:  
  
— Кого это там принесло?  
  
Сосед, точно такой же молодой бог сражений, перестает обгладывать кисло-сладкие ребрышки и косится в окно. В саду цветет шиповник и щебечут пичуги, тихо журчит вода из ручейка.  
  
— Да пес его знает, — говорит этот бог и снова возвращается к еде. — Какой-то выскочка, наверное. Ешь давай, пока остальные не заявились.  
  
Молодые боги сражений занимают в сердце Цзян Яньли особое место. Они напоминают ей А-Чэна, и Сяньсяня, и прочих младших братьев по ордену. Может, на поле боя они и ведут себя как герои, но здесь, на ее кухне, они всего лишь обычные мальчишки, вырывающие друг у друга последнюю миску супа. Самым старшим из них уже по несколько сотен лет, но все они зовут ее старшей сестрицей.  
  
Какое-то время она еще думает о том, кто именно стал сейчас богом — и не пойти ли поприветствовать этого кого-то: в свое время ей бы очень не помешали помощь и доброе слово, однако затем ее кухню наводняет орава прожорливых богов, и Цзян Яньли перестает думать о чем-либо еще.  
  
Сколько бы еды она ни готовила, ее никогда не хватает: аппетит у богов тоже божественный, а если точнее — совершенно ненасытный. В ход идут посулы и очки благости, а когда ничего не действует, настает черед кулаков. Сегодня Цзян Яньли расстаралась, а потому мальчишки совершенно неуправляемы. Один из них, перетягивая у товарища котелок с тушеной рыбой, толкает ее в сторону. Случайно, конечно, но Цзян Яньли все равно разбивает бровь. Ранка совсем пустяковая, однако кровь мгновенно заливает лицо, и она промакивает ее подолом белого передника, хотя это все равно не помогает.  
  
Злополучный виновник выпускает котелок и с виноватым лицом наклоняется к Цзян Яньли, когда его буквально отбрасывает к стене.  
  
— Да я тебя сейчас убью! — доносится от двери полный ярости — но такой знакомый, невозможно знакомый — голос. Это Сяньсянь, ее непоседливый младший братишка... вот только сейчас, в ореоле золотисто-голубых молний, с черными от ярости глазами и оскаленным ртом, он выглядит, как воплощенное возмездие.  
  
— Ты кто такой? — хмурится какой-то молодой бог из ее подопечных. — Что-то я не видел тебя раньше.  
  
Его товарищи отставляют недоеденную еду, встают из-за столов, сжимают кулаки — впрочем, Сяньсяню на них наплевать. Он бросается к тому, кто наградил Цзян Яньли ссадиной... с этого и начинается общая свалка.  
  
— Сяньсянь! — Цзян Яньли пытается перекричать шум драки, пока не срывает голос. — Сяньсянь, я в порядке... это просто царапина! — Но Сяньсянь ее не слышит, раздавая частые тумаки — и куда чаще получая их сам. Тогда Цзян Яньли пытается докричаться до остальных: — Перестаньте! Перестаньте, пожалуйста! Это мой младший брат! Он просто... Он меня защищает!  
  
В общей свалке Цзян Яньли снова толкают в сторону. Она падает и теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, Сяньсяня уже успевают сбросить с неба.  
  
  
  
Следующие несколько дней Цзян Яньли просто сидит среди разгромленной кухни, обнимая себя за колени и безостановочно плача. Глаза ее опухают и почти не открываются, голос окончательно пропадает. Лицо ее наверняка в крови, волосы безобразно растрепались, сама она наверняка тоже выглядит безобразно, но ей все равно.  
  
Сяньсянь сумел за ней прийти, а она... она его не защитила.  
  
Молодые боги сражений то и дело заглядывают к ней через окна, топчутся у двери, робко тянут: «Старшая сестрица... старшая сестрица...» — и Цзян Яньли начинает рыдать еще горше.  
  
— А чего, он же первый начал... — обиженно тянет один из них. Его быстро выталкивают из кухни, но Цзян Яньли отнимает руки от лица и хрипло говорит:  
  
— Сяньсянь никогда не начинает драку первым. Только если меня кто-то обидит.  
  
Боги сражений один за другим смотрят на ее лицо и отводят глаза: кровь уже успела засохнуть, но Цзян Яньли ее так и не смыла.  
  
— Может, он еще вернется, — бурчит кто-то. — Вернулся же этот...  
  
На него быстро шикают, он умолкает, но в сердце Цзян Яньли уже начинает теплиться надежда.  
  
— Кто-то вернулся? — спрашивает она, а затем уверенно кивает: — Значит, Сяньсянь вернется тоже.  
  
— Старшая сестрица, это почти невозможно! — наперебой пытаются убедить ее. — Даже труднее, чем вообще стать богом!  
  
— Сяньсянь вернется, — говорит Цзян Яньли.  
  
В качестве наказания она заставляет их убираться на кухне... и именно за этим занятием и застает ее мама.  
  
  
  
Божественность пошла маме только на пользу: ее красота кажется еще более грозной, а сама мама — еще более неотразимой. Сейчас она стоит в дверях, похлопывает Цзыдянем по руке, и на лице ее выражение крайнего неудовольствия.  
  
— А-Ли, почему вокруг тебя опять полно бесполезных и прожорливых мальчишек?  
  
Только мама способна назвать доблестных богов сражений бесполезными мальчишками. Кто-то из них возмущенно вскидывается и даже делает шаг вперед, но мама бросает на него один-единственный взгляд, и молодой бог поспешно отступает и прячется среди товарищей.  
  
— Совершенно бесполезны, — презрительно говорит мама.  
  
Цзян Яньли прячет слабую улыбку за рукавом платья, а потом до нее вдруг доходит: мама здесь. Мама — здесь! Она бросается к матери, виснет у нее на шее и снова начинает плакать.  
  
— Мама... мамочка... — шепчет она, и если даже богатая золотая вышивка на одеждах матери царапает ей кожу, то это ерунда.  
  
— Как ты себя ведешь?! — голос у мамы суровый, но руки только гладят Цзян Яньли по волосам. — Немедленно вытри слезы, ты же из семейства Цзян. И что важнее, из семейства Юй, — говорит она, как будто быть из семейств Цзян и Юй куда важнее, чем быть богиней. Цзян Яньли хихикает, а затем снова начинает плакать.  
  
— Мама, они прогнали Сяньсяня!  
  
— Правда? — переспрашивает мать. — Ну что ж, тогда можешь и дальше их кормить.  
  
  
  
Тем вечером они сидят на крыльце, среди кустов разросшейся жимолости, и пьют красный чай «по-монгольски», заваренный на молоке с маслом и солью. Отставив чашку, мама с удовольствием вздыхает и бросает в рот несколько семечек.  
  
— Стоило вознестись на небеса хотя бы для того, чтобы снова выпить хорошего чаю, — говорит она, и Цзян Яньли улыбается и опускает голову ей на плечо. Мама редко позволяет ей так ластиться, но сегодня особенный день. Конечно, мама ни за что не скажет вслух, что скучала — не такой уж она человек, — но слова про чашку хорошего чая выдают ее с головой.  
  
— Как папа? — спрашивает Цзян Яньли. — И А-Чэн?  
  
— Твоему отцу, — говорит мама хмуро, — нужен хороший присмотр. Надеюсь, что он это понимает.  
  
Цзян Яньли растерянно покусывает губы: неужели... неужели мама хочет, чтобы теперь, когда она стала богиней, папа женился снова? Даже мысль об этом кажется кощунственной: каким бы грозовым ни было их супружество, папа никогда — ни единого разу! — не посмотрел на другую женщину. И вот теперь что, мама практически толкает его в чужие объятия? И ей ни капельки, ни чуточку не жаль?  
  
Цзян Яньли украдкой косится на мать, но та лишь невозмутимо пьет свой чай, и понять, что у нее на уме, невозможно.  
  
  
  
Маме предлагают должность в небесной канцелярии. Несколько дней она ходит с мрачным, воинственным видом: конечно, женщина она редких талантов, но на этот раз дело совсем не в них. Под маминым суровым взглядом кусок в горло молодым богам сражений просто не лезет. Цзян Яньли не знает, кто из них подсуетился, но если мама согласится, то будет очень-очень занята.  
  
— Даже если сейчас они и предлагают тебе этот пост по... мм-м, сомнительным причинам, — утешает маму Цзян Яньли, — потом они наверняка предложат другой, повыше, потому что ты будешь его достойна.  
  
Секунду-другую мама смотрит на Цзян Яньли, а затем холодно улыбается.  
  
— Этот сопляк Цзысюань будет кусать себе локти до конца своих дней.  
  
Цзян Яньли натянуто улыбается в ответ. Иногда, по ночам, она слышит молитвы Цзинь Цзысюаня, полные горечи и стыда. Он зовет ее «Пресветлая богиня домашнего очага», и Цзян Яньли отвечает ему, как ответила бы любому из своей паствы. Суп его становится немного вкуснее, а чай после изматывающих дневных трудов освежает сильнее, но это и все. Несмотря на божественность, в душе Цзян Яньли остается все той же Цзян Яньли, а Цзинь Цзысюаню никогда не была нужна простая дева Цзян.  
  
  
  
Мама становится генералом, ведающим войсками из срединных небес, и целыми днями пропадает, подавляя злых духов и устраняя последствия жестоких проклятий. Иногда Цзян Яньли не видит ее по нескольку дней кряду, но ее маленький дворец никогда не пустует по-настоящему. Боги сражений всегда околачиваются рядом — «Прожорливые и наглые сверх всякой меры», как говорит про них мама. Когда они не едят, то помогают с садом или ходят вместе с Цзян Яньли за покупками, устраивая настоящие побоища за право нести корзины. Когда им случается отправиться в поход, они приносят Цзян Яньли заколки для волос, всякие забавные безделушки и чай — чая никогда не бывает много. Когда все спокойно, она выносит на крыльцо циновки и большие чайники и фрукты, и они пьют чай дотемна. Цзян Яньли часто просят что-нибудь рассказать, и она говорит — о Пристани Лотоса, об А-Чэне и о Сяньсяне и бесконечных проделках, на которые он подбивал прочих младших соучеников.  
  
Время течет незаметно — полгода, год, два. Маму и вправду повышают в должности. Ее почитают как «Карающую зло богиню» и изображают в фиолетовом воинском облачении с Цзыдянем в руках. Если вместо зла она иногда карает плохих мужей, об этом предпочитают молчать.  
  
Иногда Цзян Яньли довольна своей жизнью, иногда нет — тогда по ночам она плачет в подушку и выходит к завтраку с покрасневшими глазами. А потом, когда кажется, что все так и останется и никогда-никогда не изменится, на небо возносится Цзян Фэнмянь.  
  
  
  
Сегодня редкий вечер, когда мама дома. Она в запыленном воинском облачении, на лице усталость, но она дома, и они сидят в саду и едят мапо-тофу, обжигающий, как когда-то в Юньмэне.  
  
Где-то далеко часы бьют на башне, приветствуя появление нового небожителя, и это размеренный, сдержанный гул, какой пристал бы ученому. Возможно, кто-то из маститых седых литераторов на склоне лет наконец постиг свое Дао слова и вознесся.  
  
Мама поднимает голову, прислушивается к далекому звону, затем презрительно фыркает и снова начинает есть. В саду цветет жимолость — здесь всегда цветет то, что хочет Цзян Яньли, — и сладко поют птицы. Над чайником вьется похожий на дымок пар. Мама рассказывает о том, как ловила злобного духа, пожирающего детей и достигшего опасной «Ярости» — не самая подходящая тема для мапо-тофу (для любой еды вообще), но Цзян Яньли со своими подопечными уже привыкла.  
  
— И вот мы заходим в дом к одной вдове... — как раз говорит мама, когда у изгороди кто-то прочищает горло. Цзян Яньли с улыбкой поднимает голову... и застывает. Мама рядом не спеша доедает последнюю ложку мапо-тофу, отставляет миску, промакивает платком рот и невозмутимо говорит:  
  
— Ну наконец-то. Что-то ты не торопился.  
  
У заплетенной жимолостью изгороди стоит и улыбается папа.  
  
  
  
Позже, когда Цзян Яньли наконец устает плакать от радости и уходит на кухню — снова греть чайник, ей видно погруженное в сумерки крыльцо и две сидящие на нем фигуры. Мама с отцом сидят так близко, что контур ее воинского облачения перетекает в контур его орденских одежд.  
  
— Если моя госпожа позволит... — мягко говорит папа и осторожно снимает с мамы тяжелый воинский шлем. Затем он одну за другой вынимает заколки, и тяжелые мамины волосы падают вниз. — Ты забыла свой любимый гребень, — говорит папа и, достав его из рукава, начинает их расчесывать.  
  
Папу начинают почитать как бога семейного счастья.  
  
  
  
А-Чэна им приходится ждать долго — почти двадцать лет. Здесь, на небесах, время течет не так заметно, но Цзян Яньли все равно заставляет себя считать дни, заставляет себя осознавать их вес. Для нее самой прошло лишь мгновение, но для А-Чэна прошел целый год... два... восемь... Он молится им каждый вечер — ей, маме и папе, сжигая бесконечные палочки благовоний, хотя, по большому счету, ему бы стоило молиться только маме. Семьи у А-Чэна нет — какая уж тут семейная любовь и домашний очаг.  
  
А-Чэн совсем один, Сяньсяня нет, он куда-то пропал, и мама постоянно грозится выпороть его, как только он снова объявится. А-Чэн плохо ест и очень мало спит, и при виде темных кругов у него под глазами сердце Цзян Яньли сжимается от боли, но она не может просто так ускользнуть в дольний мир, а потому одаривает А-Чэна чем может — через старую кухарку, потому что молодые так и норовят навязать ему облака и дождь, а у А-Чэна нет на это времени и сил.  
  
А-Чэн единственный из них, единственный из всех известных Цзян Яньли богов, который возносится на небо по расписанию.  
  
Он оставляет Юньмэн Цзян на пике могущества и влияния, передав бразды правления Шестому соученику, которого официально принимает в семью Цзян как сына. Золотые часы на башне приветствуют А-Чэна частым мелодичным трезвоном. Кроме часов, его приветствуют главы бесчисленных небесных ведомств, суля все блага Поднебесной, если он пойдет работать к ним.  
  
А-Чэн обводит их мутным, свирепым взглядом, и говорит:  
  
— Сначала есть. Потом спать. Потом снова есть. А потом посмотрим.  
  
Дорогу к их маленькому дворцу А-Чэн находит по запаху: сегодня Цзян Яньли варит суп из корней лотоса и кусочков свинины.  
  
  
  
Иногда ей кажется, что Сяньсянь так никогда и не вернется. В таких случаях Цзян Яньли всегда ищет А-Чэна, и тот, отрываясь от своих бесконечных бумаг (А-Чэн — бог тяжкого труда, и ему молятся все государственные служащие — и в небесах, и под небесами), хмурит брови и говорит:  
  
— Свари суп. Его от супа палкой не отгонишь.  
  
Это глупо, но Цзян Яньли и вправду варит суп, и запах его разносится по всем небесам, по каждому золотому дворцу и каждому облаку. К ней тут же начинают стекаться боги, знакомые боги — но не Сяньсянь.  
  
Сяньсянь пропал. Его нет.  
  
Цзян Яньли готова ждать вечно — они все готовы ждать вечно — вот только... дождутся ли?  
  
Время течет и течет, и течет — сотня лет, другая, тысяча. Цзян Яньли все так же помогает с пригорелой кашей и разбитыми детскими коленками, хотя очков благости у нее уже столько, что даже Верховный небесный правитель вынужден с ней считаться.  
  
Мир меняется, боги приходят, уходят и умирают... Сяньсяня нет и нет, и нет — а потом он наконец появляется, как способен появиться только Сяньсянь.  
  
Золотые часы трезвонят, как оглашенные, пока наконец не падают с башни на голову проходящему мимо А-Чэну.  
Божественные золотые дворцы буквально рассыпаются на части. Боги сбегаются к главной площади, на ходу доставая оружие и натягивая доспехи. Кто-то бормочет: «Как, снова?» Писцы из ведомств подсчитывают убытки. Сама Цзян Яньли стоит, прижав руки к груди, и по щекам ее текут слезы.  
  
— Явился наконец! — бурчит А-Чэн и вытирает ей лицо. — И по чему именно из этого всего ты так скучала?  
  
Цзян Яньли смеется. Сегодня счастливый день. День, когда нужно варить суп из корней лотоса и свинины — сам бог велел.


End file.
